1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered wheeled vehicle for retrieving and transporting other, typically disabled, vehicles. Such retrieving/transporting vehicles are generally used in motor vehicle repair to retrieve a vehicle that has been disabled and is incapable of operation on its own and to transport that vehicle to a location where it can be repaired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best known prior art is the common "wrecker" or tow truck which consists of a truck cab on a wheeled frame having a platform behind the cab. A boom (typically hydraulically operated) is fixed to and supported upon the platform and used to raise one end of the disabled vehicle for transport by means of a cable, chain or other suitable attachment to the frame of the disabled vehicle at the appropriate point. The cable or chain is operated by a winch or other suitable means. In operation, one end of the towed vehicle is lifted off the ground and the vehicle is towed on its remaining wheels.
Other devices have also been developed to do similar work. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,020 and is referred to as a "rollback." In this device, the truck bed elevates and tilts while moving generally rearwardly. When the rear of the bed is near the ground, the disabled vehicle is rolled on to the bed which is then tilted back and drawn forward to a generally horizontal position for transport.
Another alternative prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,655. This patent discloses a self-loading trailer that utilizes two hinged sections each comprising a pair of spaced channels in which the wheels of the disabled vehicle may be received. To load the disabled vehicle onto the trailer, the front end of the trailer must be elevated until its rear end reaches the ground.
The common wreckers or towing-type devices present some problems in operation in that one set of the wheels of the disabled vehicle will rest upon the ground. This causes possible instability or swaying during towing. The trailer-type devices eliminate this problem to some extent and thus have advantages over towing-type transporters. The trailer-type transporters lack the versatility of the towing-type transporter, however, in extricating or retrieving the disabled vehicles from situations from which it cannot be loaded onto the transporting vehicle (such as from ditches, snow banks or other off-road locations). In addition, such trailer-type transporters generally require a towing vehicle and a trailer of sufficient length to receive the disabled vehicle, rendering the entire configuration quite long and cumbersome.